RAdio Detection And Ranging (radar) can be used in many applications including object detection, range-finding, direction-finding and mapping. Traditionally, radar has been used in aerial vehicles, satellites, and maritime vessels to locate objects and image terrain. In recent years, radar has become increasingly popular in automobiles for applications such as blind-spot detection, collision avoidance, and autonomous driving. Unlike optical-based sensors (such as cameras or Light Detection and Ranging (LIDAR) systems) which are affected by changing weather and visibility, radar may be capable of functioning in low light conditions, in the dark, and under all types of weather conditions.